What goes around comes around with extra
by ice-baby-bubbles
Summary: when the Wizarding world abandon Harry he abandons them. New DADA teachers, Dark Harry set in sixth year.
1. Abandoned

What goes around comes around with extras  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story if I did then I would not be writing this.  
  
Okay this is what number six or seven oh well I will try to keep this one up.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The way I feel inside. How I feel inside is sad. A deep sort of sad the sort that drives people to the edge that makes them go mad that makes them wonder if anyone ever cared.  
  
Harry potter, Boy-Who-Lived sat in his little bedroom thinking about why when he did not show up for his sixth year it was the second day after he got back that Voldermort attacked the Dursley's. Harry had been captured and tortured. He had been under the Crutiactus curse for three hours straight and had some how managed to stay sane. He had then somehow used wandless magic to summon his wand and had battled Voldermort and killed him.  
  
Six hours later he had woken up stiff and sore in his bedroom. The only thing that told him that it had all happened was the cuts and bruises covering his body. When he asked the Dursley's they had told him they knew nothing. Some how he knew that Dumbledoor had sent him back. The question was. Why had he not even healed him.  
  
There was a knock on the door Harry went down to answer it. He pulled open the door. There stood Cornelius Fudge flanked by at least half a dozen aurors.  
  
'Harry Potter, you are officially exiled from the Wizarding World on the charge of a danger to the community. Please hand over your wand peacefully.'  
  
Harry stood frozen. They did not write, they did not heal him when injured, they did not bother to pick him up when he was not at school, he defeated Voldermort and they abandon him. They had left him three choices, rebel, die or become basically a Muggle. He would show them the real Harry Potter no more acting. He decided that it was time to become the Slytherin he was destined to be. The Saviour they had abandoned was about to show his true colours. He was Going Dark.  
  
He slammed his hand out in front of him throwing the ministry officials wandlessly backwards before summoning Hedwig and apperating to the shrieking shack, then again to Hogwarts. Yes Harry Potter was indeed the most powerful Wizard had ever seen.  
  
He quickly walked into the girl's bathroom with the entrance to the Chamber of secrets.  
  
Once he had set up the chamber as a sort of living quarters. He did a glamour charm to hide his scar, turn his eyes and hair brown.  
  
He aperated to the leaky caldron and walked into Diagonally. He went to Gringotts and withdrew all his money. He then went into knockturn ally and into a near by bookstore.  
  
He browsed the books and found several Dark Arts books and Potions books. He picked up a few more and paid for them at the counter.  
  
After picking up several other items that could be useful from several other stores. He walked into the pet store. He headed over to the snake section. He browsed through several tanks before he saw a slim snake about 60cm long and 1cm wide it was pure black except for the emerald green eyes.  
  
Hello  
  
You speak  
  
Yes  
  
Would you mid if I take you home with me?  
  
No, not at all  
  
Great I shall go and pay for you.  
  
Nebeera  
  
A lovely name  
  
Thank you.  
  
Harry  
  
Yes to be master Harry  
  
No master will be necessary. I am not your master.  
  
Ok Harry  
  
Harry paid for the snake and left.  
  
o0O0o  
  
Albus Dumbledoor sat at his desk. He desperately needed a new DADA teacher when he heard a knock on his office door.  
  
'Come in'  
  
In stepped Minerva and a man of about 24 with brown hair and eyes. He was rather short and was thinner than most.  
  
'Albus this man has come about the DADA position.'  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
When I get reviews I get motivation  
  
^_^ 


	2. The Horrid Authors Note, PS no flames

Hi guys sorry but I can't update till at least Saturday. I forgot I am unable to access the web for the next week but I promise to have chapter two up as soon as possible  
  
Here is the previous entries that this is replacing.  
  
Okay help me I need help I had so many ideas at the end of the last chapter and now they have.. left me '^'  
  
I am officially requesting help.  
  
I know he will be become DADA teacher but I don't know what else.  
  
Should he be a rebel, a dark Harry, in hiding, Harry goes into hiding(it can be done) (personally not the second last option.)  
  
Please give advice.  
  
P.S. do not email me.  
  
Also thank you for reviews. I know it was rushed but it was originally going to be a songfic (I have no idea what I was thinking.) it will be at least 1000 words next chapter.  
  
Thank you to all these people.  
  
Heaven's Reaper- thank you I happen to have had varied plots but I feel this is the best so far.  
  
SmacksKiller- I agree I promise more soon  
  
Rachael- thank you  
  
StickyElf- love the name thank you  
  
mhnm.k- thank you  
  
Amelia Slytherin- maybe you should get of the chocolate but thanks anyway (no insult meant)  
  
ChudleyGungans- I happen to agree. Go the Ron bashers!  
  
Thank you to all reviewers  
  
wanderingwolf- I agree with most of the things that you have said. I must say tu-tus' cross my mind though I was thinking more of Ron or Albus. GO the dark Harry fics. There will be a new Basilisk later on. I agree on the phoenix that has also crossed my mind- I like the way you think.  
  
bitchkitten/ kitten- Harry will be DADA professor and yes I do here we go. Unspoken Betrayal, harry potter and the dark revilations, the betrayal, fugitive prince. check under the authors and check their faves and authors as well. Some alternate universe ones are dark. Need more just ask.  
  
greasy socks- I was thinking maybe half dark half rebel  
  
Lily Skylo- yes he will be like Snape. He will favour Ravenclaw and Slytherin. No Dumbledore will not recognise Harry. And we will find out about Fudge (spits name) later.  
  
I-love-sirus73- I have read Dark Harry fics they are the best. More aurors will be coming.  
  
Jess16- oh do not fear harry shall get Doublebottom *muttering- bloody control freak, only using him as a tool I will so badly so him!.etc  
  
Okay now we have several options first I need to have your help relationships  
  
Ginny Hermoine New Girl None All H and G  
  
Please help I have gotten into the story but harry will definitely be recruiting both girls H and G. He may tell them who he is.  
  
I am sorry to say that though I have heaps of ideas but am a really slow writer I you want decent chapters detail and such also if you want more then 1000 words per chap. I will try to update one a week at least.  
  
Next chapter will be posted by Monday so at the latest it should be up by Tuesday. 


	3. Authors Block, but new chapters shall co...

Thank you to all reviewers  
  
wanderingwolf- I agree with most of the things that you have said. I must say tu-tus' cross my mind though I was thinking more of Ron or Albus. GO the dark Harry fics. There will be a new Basilisk later on. I agree on the phoenix that has also crossed my mind- I like the way you think.  
  
bitchkitten/ kitten- Harry will be DADA professor and yes I do here we go. Unspoken Betrayal, harry potter and the dark revilations, the betrayal, fugitive prince. check under the authors and check their faves and authors as well. Some alternate universe ones are dark. Need more just ask.  
  
greasy socks- I was thinking maybe half dark half rebel  
  
Lily Skylo- yes he will be like Snape. He will favour Ravenclaw and Slytherin. No Dumbledore will not recognise Harry. And we will find out about Fudge (spits name) later.  
  
I-love-sirus73- I have read Dark Harry fics they are the best. More aurors will be coming.  
  
Jess16- oh do not fear harry shall get Doublebottom *muttering- bloody control freak, only using him as a tool I will so badly so him!.etc  
  
Okay now we have several options first I need to have your help relationships  
  
Ginny Hermoine New Girl None All H and G  
  
Please help I have gotten into the story but harry will definitely be recruiting both girls H and G. He may tell them who he is.  
  
I am sorry to say that though I have heaps of ideas but am a really slow writer I you want decent chapters detail and such also if you want more then 1000 words per chap. I will try to update one a week at least.  
  
Next chapter will be posted by Monday so at the latest it should be up by Tuesday. 


	4. Welcome Mr Watson

Hello  
  
On with the next chapter.  
  
'thought' "speech  
  
Pastletounge  
  
************************************  
  
"Hello Mr Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to meet you" said the young man holding out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you to" said Albus taking the hand "please sit down and have a lemon drop"  
  
"Thank you" the young man sat down and took the lemon drop as he sucked it he felt the effect of Verusilum taking over.  
  
"so what is your name sir?"  
  
'Harry Potter' "Jim Watson"  
  
"How old are Mr Watson?  
  
'16' "26"  
  
"and where did you attend school and do you have any experience in DADA?"  
  
'Hogwarts and only facing the dark lord oh 5 times and living to tell the tale.' "Salem school of wizardry. I have been studying DADA for 3 years an potions for 3 years also."  
  
"Ah, well Mr Watson I am happy to say that would be happy have you in the Potions position. You will start on September the second if that suits you. You also are now head of the Slytherin house, which comes with the Potions job. I will call Severus and ask him to show you round and such. Severus was the old Potion Master here. He has been after the DADA position for years now."  
  
"Thank you sir I am sure I will love it here."  
  
And with that the man exited the room and went down the stairs to wait for Severus.  
  
************************************  
  
As Harry walked down the stairs from Dumbledore's office he heard the familiar brisk walk of Snape's shoes on the hard stone floor.  
  
' Oh well at least I know he is still here. I wonder how people will react when they here that there is a new potions master only to know he is now teaching DADA.'  
  
"You must be Mr Watson. Albus said that you are the new potions professor. I am curious to your abilities. If you will allow me I would like to test your ability before you start teaching."  
  
"Certainly sir, I have heard great things about you, it would be an honour." Luckily for Harry during his stay at the Dursley's they had been stupid enough to leave his trunk in his room and he had been able to study through the holidays. That was until of course that was until July 31st his birthday. When everything changed.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed. It had been a horrible holiday. Lucky he had been able to do all his homework for Snape. He looked at the clock  
  
11:59  
  
One minute till his birthday. He sighed, another boring birthday with no presents except from his friends, and he couldn't even get presents from them this year the bars had been put on his windows again.  
  
No owls had even come from his friends anyway.  
  
12:00  
  
As the clock hit midnight a searing pain shot through his body at the same time he felt a new power flow through his veins. Suddenly the room lit up with a blinding white light, but seemed contained to his room like it was in a box. He felt himself stretching and growing. 'Thank God for Dudley's over sized clothes.'  
  
*****End Flash Back*****  
  
That was how it had all started. Of course there had been many other changes like the new powers sudden knowledge and every thing but he could not think about that now.  
  
He then realised that they were nearly at the potions classroom. As he walked in he saw the familiar classroom that he had always so loathed to be in and that he would now be teaching in everyday.  
  
"right if you would please drink this it will tell me what level potions you are up to. I developed it myself." Said Snape holding out a blue- green potion.  
  
Harry took it and drank it in one go. He felt the potion taking effect and he took hold of it he could not allow them to know his true potential. No let them think he was nearly as good as Snape but not as good.  
  
"78 quite impressive Mr Watson only 4 down from me. You shall do nicely for the position. Allow me to show you around." With that Snape led him out of the room and continued to give him a tour of the dungeons. "Hear are your chambers to set the password just tell it to the portrait."  
  
Harry looked at the portrait and saw Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Thank you Mr Snape I shall look forward to seeing you again."  
  
"Yes well goodbye" and with that Snape stalked off down the corridor  
  
"Hello Mr Slytherin."  
  
"Ah another Speaker. Such a long time since the last one and even if he was my half heir I never did like him."  
  
"Half heir?"  
  
"Yes well he was half muggle. Not that I have anything against them just worried about muggles killing us off and all that."  
  
"Oh well if you will excuse me I must get to work. May I set the password to Slytherin heir in Pastletounge?"  
  
"Why of corse my heir."  
  
"Thank you good bye."  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Harry walked into the room and started to set it up with his gym, library, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen/ dinning area and living area.  
  
He then sat down and started to work on lesson plans and his entrance for the feast.  
  
**************************  
  
I am soooo sorry that took so long but I have been finishing it hard to write and when I do write I can't think of much and I have been really busy with study boarding work assignments and all. I swear they don't want you to have a life. I mean what's a holiday when you have to work and study all through it? 


End file.
